darkagesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Forgotten War
by Ramanayan of'' Dark Ages'' I always did enjoy reading about the past of Temuair. I enjoyed the distant past the most, long before the first Aisling or most of the Gods showed up. One day in, I believe the Spring of Doech 16, I was in the Library at Loures reading over a Time Line of Temuair's history. After reading it over I noted something odd. In Danann 1985 the first mortals slipped into Chadul's realm and Sgrios appeared at that time. It was not until Danann 2230 that another major event happened, the First Rouge and Temuair was balkanized. How very odd Sgrios and Chadul did not supposable act again until Dannan 2435 when the League of Darkness was formed. I did some looking into the period of Dannan 1986-2229. I found no records existed of that time. I did not give much though until the Fall of Doech 16. I was reading up on the Great War between Danann and Chadul of Danann 1980. I had purchased one of the oringal scrolls of the War from a Rouge friend of mine. I don't want to know where he got it. After reading a saw something strange in the last page. Mystic Symbols seemed to be in the page somehow but very faintly. I went to see a High Insight Wizard I knew whom casted a restoration spell on the scroll. Then the text became much clearer. After translating the symbols I discovered that it was a prophecy. It said: When the Second Evil one appears one must prepare for another Great Struggle of the 2 sides. With it shall come fire, destruction, life and death. The Elemental War will return and the Evil one will rule the World. And so… The rest of the text was to badly damage to read anymore. I figured Sgrios must be the 2nd evil one. I went many places to discover about this 2nd Great War. During the Past Doech I have written this account. It is only the Beginning of Second Great War. I am still looking for more information. And so this is the First Historical Account the 2nd Great War, The time was Danann 2123 in Finach (now Mileth) and the Evil Sgrios had been around for nearly 140 years. His cult had grown, though most though he was a just a servant of Chadul. By this time the prophecy was long forgotten and no one knew what would lie ahead. Sgrios did not like being 2nd to Chadul in the eyes of the mundanes. Walking through his Castle of Death he though how he could prove himself as a great evil one. Sgrios had studied history and seen how followers where attracted and fame and glory obtained. He had followers but he was not happy with that. He saw Kadeth as one of those people. Kadeth was long gone and all his followers long dead. But was not he death? Using his powers he traveled to the underworld to find those who knew Kadeth. He found some former Kadeth Worshipers that agreed to help him. (Kadeth at and his followers existed from about Grenail 9000-15000, and were destroyed by the "Earth Sea" Gods witch almost nothing is known about) And so it began in Finach during worship to Sgrios a crack was seen in the ground and then a hole opened. In it was no doubt the underworld. Then those who knew Kadeth came from revived by Sgrios himself. With this Sgrios followers joined with Kadeth and attacked the followers of Danann also in Finach. Chadul had heard of the situation and sent for Sgrios. He and Sgrios spoke of what had happened. Chadul told Sgrios "Do what you must with the Kadeth, when it is time I will bring the one who will destroy Danann!" Skirmishes were flaring up between Chadul and Danann's followers. The Kadeth were leading Sgrios to what seemed power and glory. Emperor Ramus of Tems (now Loures) seeing an opportunity to gain power for his kingdom attacked Finach. More fighting broke out between the Wizards who were trying to gain power for themselves. Chadul seeing what was happening ordered a full-scale attack on Danann. Hundreds of Nightguants and other creatures of the Dubhaim attack Danann's followers. The Great Priests and Wizards of Danann hurled massive spells at Chadul's armies. The skies over Temuair were filled with darting lightning bolts, hail, massive rainstorms, and terrible creatures destroying one another. Other Races where drawn into this as well. The early goblins and grimloks were fighting as well. (Mostly as mercenaries for Tems) Even some Fairies took the side of Danann. By the Winter of Danann 2123 Tem's armies were seidging Finach and Chadul's armies were gaining more and more victories. While the armies of god fought against evil Sgrios was still plotting. This massive war not what he had wanted. Once again Chadul was in control. Chadul seeing victory is his sight called forth the one who he knew could destroy Danann. Together with Sgrios and Doech they called forth Kadeth. Kadeth long dead God has returned to lead evil's victory. Kadeth formed an alliance with Tems and soon Finach fell. More lands fell and within just 3 weeks Kadeth had conquered almost all of Temuair. On the last day of Danann 2123 great rumbling was heard on the Earth and the Sea. The earth and the sea opened and then Kadeth's former enemies returned. The Earth Sea gods brought back by Danann's love. And so the war continued with out end in sight. And so ended Danann 2123 with Kadeth and the Earth Sea Gods returned and the Forgotten War Raged on. This is all the information I have so far. I am still looking all over Temuair for more information. Some clues have led me to strange gravestones in the Macarbe Yard and caverns under Loures Castle. It appeared that someone destroyed almost all the records after the war. Well I hope this has been informative good reader and let us hope nothing like this ever happens again. Category:History Category:Loures Library Category:Ninth Aeon